La pareja Ideal
by Kahia-chan
Summary: "¿Qué rayos pasa con ella?" pensaba Yamato caminando en círculos "¡Cómo puede gustarle… eso?" Sabía que le gustaba ese tipo los había visto besarse minutos antes de que fuera a pedirle que fuera al concierto, en el que le pediría que fuera mi novia. "¿Qué demonios tiene ese rubio oxigenado con cara de niña que yo no tenga?... A parte de suerte, y cara de niña".


**¡Hola de nuevo, gente bonita! :D Aquí estoy de nuevo con este fic; por primera vez estoy escribiendo un fan fic de Digimon, espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**Este fan fic está dedicado a ****Arisa Bennet****, compañera del foro "Tómalo o Déjalo". Espero que lo disfrutes mucho n_n Jo jo jo, me tocó regalarte el fic por más que no te conozco y no me conoces, pero bueno, aquí estoy, y aquí está tu fic :D ¡Nos vemos por el foro!**

**Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen y la canción viejona La Pareja Ideal tampoco me pertenece TT_TT**

Era una tarde de otoño, cuando Yamato se dio cuenta de que ella había regresado, y apenas la reconoció. Su cabello estaba de nuevo castaño, mucho más corto esta vez, y estaba un poco más alta y hermosa.

Habían hablado varias veces en reuniones con los demás chicos, más nunca a solas, y todo había sido perfecto. Ella le demostró que había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Sin embargo, había regresado con Michael. Apenas el rubio vio a Michael, el monstruo de los celos hizo su aparición, y no pudo evitar sentirme inferior, por la atención que ella le daba.

Ella no se quedaría más que dos meses en Japón, y después se iría, pero, entre conversación en conversación, logró capturar el corazón de Yamato.

Entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, más sentía cosas por ella, y más odiaba Michael, el cual pasaba todo el tiempo pegado a ella como un chicle que estaba a su lado.

Un día, cuando por fin el rubio se decidió invitarla al concierto de su banda, en donde le diría lo que sentía, la vio muy animada caminando con Michael, así que esperó paciente a que él se fuera, pero lo vio acercándose poco a poco a ella, hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

Su sangre lo quemaba por dentro, y sentió grandes ganas de golpearlo; sin embargo, ¿para qué? Ella era una amiga, nada más, no podía reclamarle por alguien que estaba libre.

"¿Qué rayos pasa con ella?" pensaba Yamato caminando en círculos "¡Cómo puede gustarle… eso!?" Sabía que le gustaba ese tipo los había visto besarse minutos antes de que fuera a pedirle que fuera al concierto, en el que le pediría que fuera mi novia. "¿Qué demonios tiene ese rubio oxigenado con cara de niña que yo no tenga?... A parte de suerte, y cara de niña".

Se rascó la cabeza con frustración, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Parecía de esas personas que salen en programas de televisión con problemas de obsesiones raras. ¡Eso es! Eso era ella para él, una extraña obsesión.

Muchas veces se había preguntado cuando me había empezado a gustar, la verdad, cuando eran niños hasta lo estresaba un poco. Sin embargo, cuando regresó de Estados Unidos, cambió mucho, es como si fuera una nueva Mimi, una más madura y más humilde, la cual, logró robarle el corazón.

-¡Oye Yamato! –gritó la voz de Taichi en su oído. –La Tierra llamando a Yamato, uno, dos, tres probando.

-¡?Qué es lo que quieres!? –preguntó molesto, sin perder de vista a Mimi, quién iba hablando animadamente con Michael.

-¿Qué estás espiando? –preguntó mirando hacia el mismo punto que él. -¡Oh, mira! Ahí están Michael y Mimi. ¡Hola, chicos!

-¡Shhhh! –le tapó la boca con la mano y lo arrastró lejos del rango de vista de Mimi. –Tú siempre tan inoportuno. ¡No estaba espiando! ¡Solo estaba viendo un punto fijo sin razón alguna! ¡Ahora cierra la boca y sígueme!

-Claro, señor "yo no estoy espiando" –respondió Taichi burlándose de Yamato. –Ve a decirle de una vez que te tiene babeando por ella.

-¡No estoy babeando por nadie! –se defendió.

-¡Por favor! –exclamó. –Pronto en Odaiba habrá un letrero enorme de ciudad completamente desalojada por inundación. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tienes que perder?

-¿Cómo le dijiste a Sora lo que sentías? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que tus sentimientos cambiaron?

-¡Oh! Eso fue un día que…

**Flash Back de Taichi**

Todo empezó en una fiesta de cumpleaños de un compañero de su equipo de football…

Ese día habían estado jugando a las apuestas…

-Te apuesto cinco yens a que no te tomas el batido misterioso que hizo Taichi.

-¡Listo! –exclamó un niño a quién habían retado, el cual, inmediatamente salió corriendo en dirección al baño. -¡Mi turno! –dijo el chico cuando regresó. –Yo reto a Taichi a besar a una chica que esté en esta fiesta.

Lo intentó con más de cinco chicas; sin embargo, no dio resultado con ninguna, en su lugar, tenía varias marcas de golpes en su cara. Entonces, dejar de pensar, y decidió entrar en acción.

Se acercó a la chica de cabello rojo, hasta quedar frente a ella y la besó sin más.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Sí, ese beso lo cambió todo. Aunque se enojó mucho conmigo en ese entonces –recordó riendo un poco. –Era un niño tonto, ¿sabes? Me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas si hubiera admitido desde un principio que la amaba.

-No me hará caso, ¿qué no vez que está feliz con él? –murmuró el rubio. –No entiendo aún que le pudo ver a... ese.

-¡Ajá! –gritó Taichi -¡El gran Yamato Ishida se ha puesto en evidencia! ¿Cómo se siente, señor, ahora que la verdad ha salido a la luz?

-No cambias, ¿cierto? –repuso cansado de sus burlas. -¿Me vas a contar la historia o no?

-Oh, sí, claro –dijo rascándose la cabeza distraído. –Bueno, las cosas con Sora fueron muy extrañas…

**Flash Back de Taichi**

-Pero, Sora, por favor escúchame –decía Taichi persiguiendo a la pelirroja. –No fue mi culpa, lo juro. No puedo decir nada ahora, pero te prometo que fue algo muy importante.

-Me dejaste plantada, Taichi Yagami, y no es la primera vez –se quejó la chica. –El trabajo es para mañana a primera hora, por si no lo sabías.

-Te juro que esta vez no fue por un juego –intentó disculparse desesperadamente.

-No pienso caer esta vez, Yagami.

-Por favor, dame una oportunidad más… yo… -dudó en seguir hablando, y después habló. –Prometo ir a tu casa después de clases. Sora, en verdad lo siento.

La sinceridad con la que hablaba el chico, hizo que Sora dudara un poco…

-Te espero en mi casa a las 4, no llegues ni un minuto tarde o verás…

-Ahí estaré –afirmó. –Debo irme ahora. Nos vemos luego.

Taichi caminó con la cabeza agachada y las manos en las bolsas, algo muy extraño para ser él, lo cual, dejó muy confundida a la chica.

(…)

Taichi se había asegurado de llegar cinco minutos antes a la casa de la pelirroja.

Apenas sonó el timbre, Sora lo hizo pasar, y lo obligó a sentarse en la sala.

-¿Me puedes explicar lo que te está pasando? –interrogó Sora con enfado –Ayer me dejaste plantada por una razón que hasta ahora no he podido escuchar, y en todo el día has pasado distante, como pensativo…

-Emmm… si… eso es que… yo… -comenzó él muy nervioso. "Vamos, valor, no me falles ahora. Puedes hacerlo después, pero ahora no".

Ella esperó a que el chico volviera a hablar.

-Esta bien, esta bien, será a tu manera, pero aclaro, que no tenía pensado hacerlo así –se defendió. Tomó las manos de la chica de cabello rojo, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Sora lo miraba con impaciencia, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, lo besó dulcemente.

-Me gustas –le dijo ella roja como la sangre.

-¡Vaya, Sora, que lanzada que eres –repuso Taichi asombrado. –Ayer pasé todo el día planeando como decírtelo, practiqué miles de cosas diferentes, pero no se me ocurrió la manera indicada para decirte lo que sentía, quería que fuera algo especial, pero el valor decidió abandonarme por completo el día de hoy. Sin embargo, a ti solo te tomó unos minutos decirlo.

-Bueno, alguno de los dos tenía que hablar, Tai –replicó la pelirroja. –Ya me estaba cansando de esta situación de somos, pero no somos.

-Entonces… ¿te gustaría… ser… mi novia? –preguntó extremadamente nervioso.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Llevan varios años juntos –le dijo. –Sora no regresará hasta el verano, cuando inicien sus vacaciones, ¿no la extrañas?

-Desde luego que la extraño, pero quiero verla feliz, por eso es que espero siempre que llegue el verano y las vacaciones de invierno para poder verla –replicó tristemente. –Sora se va a mitad del verano, y no regresa hasta el invierno, pero la amo, por eso que la espero día con día, tachando el calendario para poder verla. Sin embargo, estoy trabajando duro para cuando ella regrese.

-¿Qué estás pensando hacer?

-Pues con los ahorros que tengo, pienso darle esto y puedo pagar una pequeña celebración –mencionó, mostrándole un anillo de oro con un brillante en el centro. –Estoy seguro que puedo conseguir un trabajo ahí, pero también quiero pasar más tiempo con ella. Cuando ella se fue, acordamos que sería mejor terminar nuestra relación por el bien de los dos. Intenté tener una relación con otras chicas, pero no funcionó… Sora regresó a finales del invierno, la vi, hablamos y nos besamos como nunca en nuestra vida lo habíamos hecho, y decidimos reanudar nuestra relación pese al dolor, pero ya no puedo más. Esperarla mata de dolor.

-Definitivamente, el amor a veces es muy problemático –afirmó pensando el chico de ojos azules. –En caso de que Mimi me diga que sí, aún así, ella tendría que regresar con… el tipo ese, yo tengo mi vida aquí, ella tiene la suya allá, no hay manera de cambiarlo.

-Yo pelearía por ella –me animó Taichi, apoyando su mano en su hombro, dándole ánimos. -¡Anda! Ve y habla con ella.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera, Tai, no! –le gritó, mientras él lo empujaba a hacia donde Mimi estaba.

-Mimi, Yamato tiene algo que decirte –murmuró Tai cuando estuvieron cerca de ellos. –Y es algo importante. –le dijo al oído dándole pequeños codazos en el brazo.

-Sé que en unos días te marcharás, pero… quería invitarte al concierto que mi banda dará este sábado en la noche… -comentó, antes de que Taichi pudiera decir algo que no tuviera que decir… de nuevo.

-Prometo que ahí estaré –respondió Mimi sonriendo. –Me encantan tus canciones.

-Te lo agradezco –no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. –Bueno, chicos debo irme, tengo ensayo toda la tarde, nos vemos el sábado.

Yamato caminó tranquilo por las calles de Odaiba, por fin podía ver una pequeña luz en el camino, si sabía usar bien mis cartas a su favor, tal vez podría tener la oportunidad que estaba buscando, pero para eso tenía que empezar a moverse.

El rubio hizo que la banda ensayara como nunca antes, ya que había escrito una canción nueva, la cual le quería dedicar ese día a Mimi. Que ella tuviera novio, no quería decir que no pudiera dedicarle una canción después de todo.

-Yamato… ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo? –preguntó una triste voz de chica, haciendo que el chico se volteara para verla.

-Mimi…

-¿Tienes tiempo?

-Tengo ensayo, pero puedo llegar un poco tarde –respondió el joven, sentándose en una banca de un parque. –¿y bien?

-¡No quiero regresar a Estados Unidos! –dijo la chica cerrando los ojos, como si le costara mucho admitirlo. –Aquí tengo a mis amigos, mis cosas, los extraño mucho a todos, y a parte, tengo muchas razones por las cuales quedarme…

-¿Qué dice tu noviecito al respecto? –no había podido evitar que sus celos hablaran por él. –Supongo que no estará muy feliz.

-¿Mi novio? –preguntó confundida. -¿Cuál novio?

-El Michael ese –murmuró trabando los dientes. –No sé que le vez.

-¡El no es mi novio! –se defendió ella asombrada. –Somos buenos amigos nada más. Una vez me besó, es cierto, pero le dejé claro que era solo un amigo. Me agrada, si, pero no lo suficiente, en este momento me encuentro confundida, y no sé que hacer, no sé si me gusta él, o me gusta alguien más… ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Piénsalo, tómate tu tiempo –respondió Yamato con la mirada agachada. –Piensa con cual de los dos te sientes mejor, quién te hace sentir más feliz, porque sea cual sea ese chico, será muy afortunado. Piensa por quién tienes más sentimientos. Siempre hay una persona por la que tienes más sentimientos a final de cuentas.

-Supongo que tienes razón –dijo Mimi antes de un gran bostezo. –Lo siento, creo que aún no logro acostumbrarme al cambio de horario; consultaré el asunto con la almohada, creo que eso será lo mejor.

Pronto se despidieron, ya que Yamato tenía que acudir al ensayo, y Mimi se estaba durmiendo recostada al hombro del chico.

Los días siguieron pasando sin muchas novedades, la verdad es que entre tantos ensayos, Yamato no tenía tiempo para nada más, y Mimi, se encontraba muy inquieta, sin aclarar aún lo que había en su corazón.

(…)

Minutos antes del concierto, Yamato salía a fijarse tras el telón para fijarse si Mimi estaba en el lugar que él se había encargado de reservarle. Sin embargo, todavía no la veía por ningún lado.

Caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro, cuando sintió que chocó contra algo. Estaba tan despistado, que no había notado que había alguien en el piso.

-¡Yamato! ¡Deja de estar caminando en círculos que vas a abrir un hueco en el piso que les cobrarán muy caro!

-Lo siento…

-Es hora de empezar con el show –le dijo su compañero desde el suelo.

-Pero…

-Vamos, ya no tenemos tiempo –aseguró el otro chico.

Sin poder dar ni un minuto más, los chicos salieron al escenario. Yamato se sentía nervioso, no podía abrirlos ojos, no quería abrirlos, y darse cuenta de que ella no estaba presente. Con la emoción del momento, y perdiéndole el miedo a la situación, por fin el rubio abrió sus ojos, y ahí, donde él esperaba verla, ahí se encontraba ella, y lucía más hermosa que nunca.

-Para esta siguiente canción, me gustaría que alguien muy especial me acompañe en el escenario –la miró por unos instantes a los ojos. –Mimi me gustaría que me acompañaras en el escenario, y cantaras conmigo. Espero que entiendas lo que quiero decirte con esta canción.

Mimi subió muy despacio, y muy sonrojada, pero aún así no se negó. Tomó la mano que el chico le tendió, y entonces empezó la música…

Claro que conocía la canción, era bastante vieja, pero muy tierna, se trataba de "La Pareja Ideal" (de Marco Antonio Solís y Marisela).

Cantando a su lado, ella parecía segura y feliz, parecía que el mundo desaparecía y solo existían ellos dos. Ambos cantaban con enormes sonrisas en la cara y con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Mimi, frente a todo este público me gustaría pedirte… que fueras… mi novia –murmuró Yamato sumamente nervioso y sonrojado.

Muchos chicos del público mostraban sonrisas victoriosas, mientras varias chicas chillaban de enojo, otras lloraban de la emoción, y otras simplemente lloraban de saber que el rubio, ya no estaría disponible.

-Me gustas –afirmó ella. –Lo estuve pensando durante días para saber lo que sentía sin equivocarme, pero te lo dije antes, había una razón importante para quedarme aquí, y esa razón eres tú…

**Fin**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, porque me costó bastante, la verdad, misteriosamente no estoy acostumbrada a que mi mente maquine mucho Mimato D:**

**Espero sus reviews, tomatazos, martillasos, amenazas de muerte, etc, etc, etc XD**

**Yo sé que el fic fue mareador, y que iba muy rápido, pero es que como dije anteriormente me cuesta escribir y visualizar Mimatos D:**

**Supongo que a partir de ahora, subiré fics más seguido… o eso espero XD porque la verdad me gustaría volver a subir fics después de un año sabático que pasaron a ser dos… o creo que hasta tres, ya no me acuerdo DX**

**Arisa Bennet****, espero que te haya gustado, hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió, así practicaba porque estaba herrumbrada porque hace mucho no escribía. Este es tu reto, y este fic es para ti *o*/**

**¡Nos vemos, gente bonita! :D**


End file.
